DULCE FANTASIA
by BomberAkashi
Summary: mi primier minific.- una chica en busca de kai despues de su rompimientho, que hara nuestra protagonista , para entendet que su amor ya no esta es una KAIXMISAO. basado en la cancion de belanova DULCE FANTASIA


DULCE FANTASIA

Se escuchaban pasos acelerados por todo el frio pisoo, golpeaba en su intento de encontrar a quien tanto buscaba esa ermosa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes por los que se veía desesperación angustia, tristesa y la frialdad con la que junto a sus "amigos" había sido criada en ese oscuro lugar. " la abadia balcov"

-¡ Hirasawaa! –le grito una ermosa chica de ojos azules y largo cabello verdee oscuro que veía como la chiqa se detenia, aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

- pero que te pasa casi tiras a el suelo a media abadia, te conozco dime que te pasa,- la chiqa peli verde mostraba la gran precupacion por la ojiescarlata.

-Mitzukii, no puedo hablar si,. Estoi mui ocupada , me tengo que ir-la peli verde no pudo desir ni una palabra mas , porqee la ojiescarlata ya iba a medio camino , con su prisa. Qe no se disculpaba con todos los qe tiraba su "asunto".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabes que te busco en todas partes

Sabes que no es facil

ver que ya no estas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la chica entro a el comedor busco a la persona a la qe tenia qe cuestionar cuando porfin lo encontró con su bola de amigos , suspiro y con mirada definida secándose las cristalinas lagrimas, fue a hablar con aqel pelirrojo.

-¡Ivanov! – DONDE ESTAA , HABLA YO O LAS PALABRAS TE LAS SAQARE YO-

-tranqilizate misao, talvez si me dijieras el nombre de tu buscado.. las cosas cambien..

-SABES BIEN QE BUSCO A HIWATARI ¡ DONDE ESTA KAI ¡-¡

-Bueno io no see aiier terminaron no, no tienes porqee estar persiguiendoloo,

-ia-no-son-nada.

-CALLATE YA ESTOY AQUÍ PARA REMEDIRA LAS COSAS, NOS AMAMOS ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA!

-el no ama a nadie- la cara de el pelirrojo mostraba una enorme sonrisa burlona a lo que la peqeña misao dejo escapar una lagrima de sus ermosos ojos.

NO-AMA-A-NADIE. _Resuena en mi cabeza_

Porque tal vez

Terminar esta vez

No fue buena decision

Me equivoque

No comprendi lo que sucedia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ivanov miente siempre miente , esta mintiendo thu dijiste qe me amabas.. kaii… a qien culpo esta vez.. donde estas.. ven y dime.. qe no te as idoo… qe el estúpido de boris te tiene entrenando… IVANOV MIENTE ¡!!!!!!!!!! _

-Misao- Una voz conocida se oia detra de la puerta – Amiga dejame entrar ocupamos hablar.-

-mitzukii.. pa..pasa..qe es tan importante desde la mañana tratas de contarme algo..-

-NO.QUE TE PASA A TI ¡ TODO EL DIA ESTAS LLORANDO, TU NO ERES ASI YO TE CONOSCO, LAS UNICAS VECES QE TE VI LLORAR, FUE CUANDO TE TRAJIERON A ESTE LUGAR Y ERAS UNA MOCOSA DEBIL Y CHIQIADA! TE CONOSCO BIEN ¡ ALGO TE MOLESTA Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QE TIENE QE VER CON HIWATARI ¡! NO ES ASI ¡?

-mitzuki io…-dijo su amiga acercándose a ella tratando de calmarla, pero fue repelida por ella al instante.

-NO ME SERMONEES MISAO ¡ .-ahhh, solo vine a contarte qe hiwatari dejo la abadiaa…

_SILENCIO TOTAL EN EL QUE LA CARA DE LA OJIVERDE SE PERDIO EN LA NADA LLENANDOSE POCO A POCO DE CRISTALINAS LAGRIMAS QE AL POCO TIEMPO YA NO SE PUDIERON ESCONDER._

Ven y dime si en verdad

Fue culpa de los dos

O solo fue una dulce fantasia

Ven y dime si en verdad

Todo esto fue un error

O solo fue una dulce fantasia

-no.. no puede ser…. Me dejo aqii .. prometioo.. el me prometioo.. qe escaparíamos juntos.. el ..el..el..MINTIOOOO –_las lagrimas desobedientes salieron mas y mas por sus blancas y rojas mejillas._

_-_misaoo…. Porfavor no llores.. el no te dejoo.. después del incidente de black dranzer… bueno..pues vinieron por ell… creo qe a japonn.. no se.. pero el te amaba.. DIGO TE AMA! EL TE AMAA IO LO SE SE VEIA EN LA FORMA DE CÓMO TE MIRABA, MISAO CONFIA EN EL, ALGUN DIA EL AMOR LOS VOLVERA A JUNTAR, CREELO, Y NO VA A SER EL DESTINO, ES ALGO MAS GRAMNDE QUE NOSOTRAS ¡ EL AMOR QUE EXISTE ENTRE USTEDES ES MAS GRANDE CADA VEZ MAS! AMIGA ESPERALO.

Sabes que me duele no encontrarte

Sabes que es dificil ver que ya no estas

Porqe tal vez

Terminar esta vez

No fue buena decision

Me equivoque

No comprendi lo que sucedia

_UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA SE DIBUJO EN LA FINA CARA DE LA RUSA OJIESCARLATA._

-perooo…Ivanov dijo qe el no amaba y es su amigo desde siempre…- se escucho la melancolica voz de hirasawa… - io no se qe creer…-

-PERO DESDE CUANDO TE INTERESA LA OPINION DE LOS DEMAS ¡ MISAO PORFAVOR PIENSALO, TALVES EL IDIOTA SEA GAY Y NO LOS QIERA VER JUNTOSS ¡ NO PIENSES TANTHOO ¡

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!! ESCUCHA A THU CORAZON ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ESTAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS RESONARON EN SU CAVEZA POR ETERNOS SEGUNDOS, LUEGO SONRIO Y RECORDO EL COMENTARIO DE SU AMIGA ACERCA DE TALA IVANOV Y SE PUSO A REIR A CARCAJADA ABIERTA SEGUIDA DE SU AMIGA.. NO SABIA COMO PERO MITZUKII SIEMPRE LE SACABA UNA SONRISA Y ESE DOLOR DENTRO DE ELLA, POR ESO ERA SU AMIGA._

_-_sabes qee… tienes razón.. kai siempre desia qe los débiles caen primero y yo no voi a caer. I lo voi a encontrar… se que esto… no solo es una dulce fantasia es mas que nosotras y mas que yo.. voi a demostrar qe soi la mejor beyluchadora y lo voi a encontrar a el.. viveremos nuestra historia al fin fuera de este lugar.. no me volveras a ver llorar mitzukii es una promesaa.-

ESO ULTIMO DIBUJO UNA SONRISA DE FELICIDAD EN LA CARA DE LA PELIVERDE, QIEN MIRABA A SU AMIGA ABRIENDO LA PUERTA, CON LA MISMA MIRADA QE ELLA TANTO EXTRAÑABA LA DE CONFIANZA, SEGURIDAD, Y ALEGRIA DE SU AMIGA…

Ven y dime si en verdad

Fue culpa de los dos

O solo fue una dulce fantasia

Ven y dime si en verdad

Todo esto fue un error

O solo fue una dulce fantasia

-vamonos misaoo ai mucho qe entrenar si qieres ser la mejor.- mitzukii salió corriendo asi el corredor, dejando a misao sumergida en su inmeza felicidad.. cuando reacciono antes de cerrar la puerta miro su habitación en el tocador una imagen qe tanto qeria su bello enamorado de ojos rubies y cabello bicolor,

-kaiiii..-tambien a ti te lo prometo..- dcho esto cerro la puerta y sigui a su amiga por los frios pasillos de su "hogar"

**FIN**


End file.
